HoloStalking
by LynnisaMystery
Summary: Holo-Stalking:  noun  The act of stalking someone/something via the Holo Net.     One-Shot about Padme and Anakin before they meet up again in AoTC, just proving that they most certainly thought of each other over the years.


**Quick plot bunny that popped into my head set maybe a year before AoTC. Just Padme and Anakin thinking about each other. And I invented a new SW word based off of Cyber-Stalking! Haha! If we have Facebook stalking, I'm dead sure they would have Holo-Stalking. Just saying.**

* * *

><p>"Padme. Padme! Naboo to Padme, please pick up!" Sola called to a daydreaming Padme. Padme jumped and looked up into the giggling eyes of her sister, her face flushing in embarrassment.<p>

"Sola! Uh, hello."

"You were daydreaming again, weren't you?" Sola teased, flopping herself next to her sister on the blanket she had sprawled out. They were in the meadow not far from their childhood home, Sola having come out to see if Padme wanted anything to eat for lunch.

"No, just distant," Padme covered, looking back out over the grazing shaaks, her fingers mindlessly trailing up to the old necklace she wore.

"You were too daydreaming," Sola nudged her sister. "About who? A senator?"

"Oh, Force forbid, no," Padme quickly shook her head. She tucked the old Japor piece back under her dress where it normally laid away from site and leaned back to lay down on the blanket.

"Then who? You certainly looked happy," Sola said, leaning on her elbow to face her little sister.

"No one, okay," Padme shook her head. "I was just thinking about how nice it is to be home."

"Who gave you that necklace then? I've never seen it on you before."

"A little boy, back when I was queen, okay," Padme said in a tone meant to tell her sister to drop it.

"Force, you haven't been a queen for three years. Why still wear it?" Sola asked, puzzled.

"Because he carved it for me, and I think it was sweet."

"You like him."

"Oh, the Marker... Sola, he was nine last time I saw him in person!"

"Ooh, nice clause," Sola teased. "Does that mean you Holo-Stalk him or something?"

"No! I don't Holo-Stalk anyone!"

"I think you do. You should call him. I bet he still likes you," Sola shrugged. "Unless he's a Jedi, then he probably has given up on you."

Padme paled slightly and looked away, her political side pushing the unwarranted emotions away.

"Oh my, he _is_ a Jedi, isn't he?" Sola gasped. Padme stood up abruptly and started off in the direction of the house.

"No, there's no one. Just drop it," she commanded in her old queen accent. She then added silently to herself, _It could never happen anyways._

* * *

><p>"Anakin! What are you doing up so late?" Obi-Wan called from the doorway to their living area, holding a hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn. "Are you seriously on the 'Net?"<p>

"I just wanted to check something before going to bed," Anakin said, tilting the screen to the holonet slightly to avoid Obi-Wan's prying eyes.

"Well, you best erase your history, my Padawan," Obi-Wan grinned. "I really don't feel like hitting the history button and seeing the number of sites with references to Senator Amidala on there."

"I'm sorry, Master," Anakin looked down, slightly embarrassed at being caught Holo-Stalking the former Queen of Naboo.

"That's quite alright, Anakin, but you really must let go of your feelings for the Senator. The code forbids it and you know it."

"I know, Master," Anakin nodded. "I'll try harder."

"A famous Jedi once told me that there is no try. Do or do not."

"Master, I know how highly you regard Master Yoda, but I cannot just give up these feelings," Anakin said quietly. He looked up into the eyes of his master. "They have been festering inside me for eight years."

"And that is why you need to cut this attachment, Anakin," Obi-Wan nodded sadly. "It will only lead to pain and loss, and as you know-"

"They lead to the dark side, yes Master."

"Well, I'm glad you've learned something about being a Jedi other than using the Force to get out of obeying the speed restrictions."

Anakin laughed, his master once again having broken the tension for him.

"Master, even without the Force I probably would never obey the speed restrictions."

"You'll be the death of me, Anakin," Obi-Wan grinned. "Now get some sleep, we have an early training session tomorrow. Maybe by this time next year you'll be able to take the trials?"

"That is certainly something to look forward to," Anakin sighed. "I'm tired of this braid. I prefer my hair longer anyways."

"Yes, I know, Padawan," Obi-Wan said, smiling. "Now get some rest. And clear your history."

"Of course, Master."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. Short, simple, to the point. Review because you love clicking blue links!<strong>


End file.
